A Sealed Promise
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: He came back and she wasn't like the rest. Maybe now they can... SasuSaku, Yaya! Oneshot that is being evolved into a long story.


**A Sealed Promise**

**PoD- "SasuSaku! Yay! I can't hide it any longer, I still love Sasuke...even though his hair is a little too long at the moment."**

**Disclaimer- No own Naruto.**

I've been back for two months now; after being gone for two years. Things have changed in Konoha since I left, especially with me. I use to be the top male rookie, the great survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Now that's all different, the looks I receive are look of anger and fear. I'm not Uchiha Sasuke anymore, I am the traitor.

The people have changed too. Their hair is different, they're taller, older, and their personalities have changed a lot also. Some grew more mature where as, some went even more immature (if that was possible). But one person, the girl sitting next to me, she didn't change. Haruno Sakura, she was the same as ever. She was full of spunk and mischief was always found in her eyes.

Well...not always. Her eyes were missing the sparkle, the one she use to have before I left the village. Heh...that makes me think back. That sparkle, her smile, the spunk she once had, was washed away everytime she saw me. Maybe that was the reason I came back.

Looking at her now, the spunk was back, but there was something different about her. Sakura tore her gaze away from the sunset and looked at me, smiling that oh-so-famous smile. I had missed that smile, I smiled back.

I stared at the sunset. Why was it that Sakura smiled at me? Why is it that her eyes light up when I look at her? Why does she not look at me in disgust? Why does she not turn me away?

I don't deserve her, or the way she treats me. No, not after what I did to her. I can see it in her eyes, a broken trust. I broke it, and her spirit. She forgave me when I came back...why? Why does she not abandon me? Would that not be easier? To toss me aside and move on? Isn't that what I did? When I went to go to Orochimaru?

I will never understand why she cares so much about me. After all I did, she should just want to kill me. But no, she looks at me in the same way, and in a different way than everyone else. Is that why I love her so much? There are lots of reasons I love her.

Sakura's kind, caring, trusting, smart, strong, different, and the list goes on. And the funny thing is, she never realizes how great she is. And she never realizes how much I really care about her. Though I guess I can't blame her, I havn't showed to her any proof, none at all.

Sakura looked at me as the sun sank lower and lower. "I'm glad you came back Sasuke..."

And I stared at her for a moment. I decided, maybe it was time to say it. "I am too...I'm glad to be home..."

And I stopped, I didn't continue my sentence. Why? I don't know, was I shy? After fighting thousands of ninja and I can't talk to a girl? No, that wasn't it...

Sakura stared into my eyes, leaning closer. "You're not going to leave me again...are you?"

I didn't really need to think about that question. In my mind, no, I didn't want to leave, I don't know how I could. It's not that simple to answer though. What about my future? My past? Part of me says to forget my past and move onto a differnt life style. But the other part asks me what all the previous work was for then?

None the less I answered. And you know what? I didn't even know it was going to come out of my mouth. It was just one of those times that your mind makes itself up and you pray to God that it chose the right thing to say.

"No."

Sakura was quiet a minute, then she beamed. Thank you God. But now what had my brain gotten me into?

"Well then...is that a promise?"

Oh hell, it's times like this I just want to jump off this cliff. In my mind I sighed, may as well finished what my brain started. And so, the following word came from my mouth:

"Promise."

Oh yeah, now I was in deep crap. Great going mind, could be smart for a change you'd think! Now it was die...or die.

But Sakura beamed, obviously happy. She leaned in closer...and closer...and, and-

And the promised was sealed. Maybe it was the whole drama of the thing, or maybe it was that little leap of joy in my chest when our lips met, that made me decide, I wanted to keep my promise. I was going to do it.

So now...what? I start a new future? Oh man, I should really think before I make actions...let's play it out, and see where it goes.


End file.
